My Choice
by AlwaysForever1998
Summary: Divergent remake
1. Chapter 1

My Choice.

Tris P.O.V

I had one choice to make, that choice was to pick something that would change my life forever. It is going to be the one that could hurt my family. I am hoping that going to take the test will tell me what I need to do, even if my heart says differently. I need to do what is best for my family. But shall I do what is best or follow my heart. Tomorrow my answers should tell me.

The next day I wake up and get ready. I walk out the door with my family. My mom and dad walking ahead of me, and my brother. One thing is that we always dress in grey colors. Being selfless in what Abnegation is all about. Must put others before us. As my mom and said hug us goodbye as we walk up to the center to wait to take out test. I can't help to think what if I end up with no fraction and be fraction less. Which means either means you don't belong to a fraction at all, or those who didn't make end up there. I am snapped out of my dream by my brother who tells me it is my turn to go. I walk in there to find somebody who I could tell right away was from the fraction I had always wanted to be in but I didn't want my family to be disappoint. Dauntless. Always wonder if I was brave enough though. She tells me to sit in the chair, and tells me that the simulation would tell me what to do. But we all have a choice either follow the test or if we believe we know our selfies better. I swallow the blue liquid. I feel my eye lids closing. Then I am standing in a felid, with different thing like a bow and arrow, seeds. I don't know what to do ! Then out of no where I hear this voice telling me to choose. I just stand thinking I am going crazy hearing things now. Then I seen them move towards me. Birds and hundreds of them. All I can think is "WHAT THE HELL"! I begin running fast as I can. They seem to get closer and closer. I remember that this isn't real and I look up and the is only a couple humming bird. I feel myself smiling. I hear this voice go "wow they are so pretty". Thinking to myself they are. But as the boy got closer they become go back to the nasty birds they were before. The little boy gets scared and scream, only causing them to fly after him quicker. The only think I can think of is to save the little boy. I run over and throw my self over him. As soon as I got to him I had awaken. I sat up as the Dauntless girl is staring at me. She looks at me like I am a needle in a haystack. I look at with worried eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" She begins to go on about how this is bad. What is bad she is running around like a chicken with her head cut off. I said what are the test results? She says the test didn't work on me. I am confused and just look at her like she is crazy. She says that I need to go home and tell my family the sent me home early because I had gotten sick. I asked her well if it didn't work what does that mean? Divergent is what she says as she shuts the door behind me. I just kept racking my brain thinking there is no way that isn't a choice here. I walked home today and walk right by the fraction less. I was like no no no it must tell me what I should do. I do not what to be like the people who do not know where they belong. I walked by them quickly and go inside to only be questioned by my brother and parents about why I left early and I told them what I was told to. We began to eat dinner when my father began to talk about Tobias. He was the one of very few who had left Abnegation. The rumors had that he dad was very curel to him as a child. Nobody really know what had happen to him. As we fished dinner, my mom and dad stood up and gave us hugs and told us know matter what we choose tomorrow they will always love us. As they go off to bed my brother looks to me and says follow your heart, Beatrice. I walked up to my room, and I couldn't sleep that night knowing the test hadn't helped me any and I don't know that once I make my choice I have to live with it forever and could end up fraction less. Follow my heart kept being replayed in my head over and over. I slowly began to drift over to a deep slumber.

Woke up bright and early so my mother could cut my hair for today, is the day we choose what our fate will be. As I watch my blonde curls drop to the floor I cant help but to think if I leave this it is and forever will be fraction before blood. My mother says don't worry you will make the right choice. Great more pressure. I drag my feet behind them. Thinking what am I going to choose when they call my name. Then we come to the cent where we all stand in the line for each faction. Abnegation the selfless. Where we are. Candor the honest. Sometimes they can really be to honest which is me but I don't like hurting other which would be the Abnegation in me. Amity the peaceful. I love peace as much as the next, but I love a little wild and crazy every once in a while. There is also Erudite the intelligent and Dauntless the brave. I am not the best when it comes to being smart. Now being Dauntless would be a dream. When I was little I loved to watch them be so fearless. By now we are being let in to be seated. I sit down as they go on about the history and how the fractions keep the peace. They call many names before my brother is called up. Up in till I wasn't really caring, as I was still so unsure. Then my brother did what I knew what was going to happen and that was stay where he was needed. Not the pressure was all on me. As I walked up getting ready to chance my life forever. I cut my hand to show that my faction will come before blood. As I stood there very shaky, I made my way to what my heart said was right. Then I herd the man say it loud and proud "Dauntless!" I cant believe that I did that to my family what will they think of me now. As I walked over to where the Dauntless sits I was welcomed with open arms.

Chapter two:

After being welcomed we ran out. Not knowing what was going on I did as everybody else. Then it came time to jump on the bus. That's when I ran into a girl who was shorter than me, with bright blue eyes and brown hair. As I went to say sorry, she looks at me and says "It is all good, my name is Christina what's yours?" So I told her what I have always wanted to be called that my name was Tris. Why not start with a new name in a new place, right? We talked the whole way there about our old faction. I found out that she was a Candor. Boy was that true she sure didn't hold anything back. We pulled up to a building when a very, good, looking boy with the prettiest green eyes says "get ready to jump." Look at Chris(nickname I gave her) and say "On three, One…..Two…..Three" And we jump and both land really hard on the roof. As we stood up, I seen this man with the ugliest hair. Man glad I left that sure was not selfless. He stands up and says "My name is Eric and I am Dauntless leader. Only way to enter is to jump. Before you ask what the hell is at the bottom. Don't . I don't get along with dumbasses. So either jump and find out what is the bottom or become faction less. Choice is yours. So who is gonna go first?" For some reason I felt like it should be me. So I come fourth and say "ME." He looks at me with a evil grin. "Look likes the stiff as grown a pair. Go ahead but no turning back though." Look at him with a straight face "Isnt that what Dauntless is about?" And with that I jump. I have never felt a rush like that. Then I hit the net hard. As I lay in the middle, I hear this voice saying "Crawl this way so the next can come down." Then I look up and see this boy, I mean man wearing a tight black showing every muscle in his arms I couldn't help myself. Then I seen his eyes and they we a blue green. As I look deeply into them I could tell that I might be falling in love but I couldn't I just met him and he looks way older. Then I am snapped out of it when he picks me up and sets me down. When he touches me I feel like I am on fire. Oh no what do I do?! I have never really done this whole crush thing before. Oh no this could be bad, very bad.

Four P.O.V

As I waited at the net waiting for the first jumper, I was talking to a friend of mine Zeke. Man he is crazy and was talking about throwing a party tonight. Then I turn around when I seen the net dip in. Please don't be a mouthy Candor first this year, man they get annoying. But then I seen the grey and think the first jumper was a stiff. As I got closer I seen the blonde curls. Wow this girl have pretty hair. Then she looked at me and I couldn't believe my eyes. She bright pink lips and ice blue eyes you could just get lost in. I had to snap out of before she seen it. No this cant be happing she doesn't even look like a type who would go for somebody like me. Then I picked her up to help her down. I felt this fiery tingle I have never felt before with any girl. I quickly put her down. And she follows Zeke to the pit. I stay and help the others. But none of them compare to her. Not even the Dauntless born. This could mean trouble.

Chapter Three: After we all jumped and change clothes to Dauntless colors. Tonight was a party one of the Dauntless borns older brother was throwing. So me and my new best friend Chris went shopping. She would let me leave unless I got a dress. Sure enough I did. It was black with one shoulder only. Came down to about mid thigh, and I matched it with bright red heels. But before all of this we had to go and get tattoos. I had gotten bird, each one for my family members. So even though I told her this wasn't me and I felt like a slut. She told me new faction new me. Man my mom would have had a heart attack. As we get ready to meet the boys. We had met Al and Will when getting tattoos. They seem pretty cool. But Chris and will hit off very quickly. I cant help but wonder if that guy will be there from eailer when I jumped. As we walked in to the party it was really loud. I followed Chris and guys to the dance floor. I guess you could say I did get a little brave and dance a little. As a slow song came on and Chris and Will were dancing and Al had went back to the room. Did I mention we had to share., boys and girls. I Just sat at the bar and siped on my drink. Then I got a tap on the shoulder and when I turned around to my supprise it was the green eye boy from the train. He says " Hi my name is Uriah. Whats yours?" I looked at his wonderful green eyes and said "Tris. You are the boy from the train." Uriah says "Yep that would be little ole me. I came over to ask you if you wanted to dance. You are way to pretty to just sit here all by yourself." I noded and we walked hand in hand to the dance floor where he would whisper things in my ear like "You are so beautiful. I can get sit here and get lost in your eyes all day." All I could do was blush. I didn't even think about the other blue green eye boy. Uriah kissed me on my cheek. I blushed. He smiles at me. Then Zeke who I had met eailer, shows up and ask if we wanted to join him at his apartment for a game of Candor or Dauntless. I didn't want to go at first but then Chris came and said I had to go she would tell everybody about the time wet till bed till I was 10. Guess you can say we are life long friend now. Man Candors canget anything out of you. On the way to Zeke's I seen the blue green eye man walking hand in hand with some girl and I just felt my heart drop. Then I relized that they were walking to the same apparment as us. No this cant be good.

Chapter Four:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Four

As we got closer I realize they were heading to the same apartment as us. Oh no this cant be happing! As we get to the door Zeke is already there. So the door swings open at first he greets the blue green eye man and his lady friends. This is when I hear Zeke say "come on in Four and Lynn." The looks at us says you too "Uriah and Tris." As I walk in with Uriah arm around me I just cant but to wonder how did he get the name Four? But the name fits him perfectly. I cant be doing this, he looks like he is already taken. Whatever Tris snap out of it. As I walk in I see that Chris and Will are already here. Good final somebody I know. We all sit down in the living room and Zeke makes sure everybody has drinks in their hands before we began to play.

That's when Shauna walked in and says "Cant play with out me." Well guess we know who Zeke is with. As I look over to my left and that Lynn girl is sitting on Four's lap I feel this anger building up in me. But the Uriah snaps me out of it and says "Alright I will take it easy on you just this time." I cant help but to smile because he seems really sweet and I could stare at his eyes all day, even know they aren't like Four's. Damn there I go again. Then Zeke get up and says "Let the games start." Then as we began I seen Zeke run buck naked down in the pit thanks to Uriah. Chris and will suck face A LOT. Four play seven minutes in heaven with that ugly skunk face. That left only me, Uriah and Shauna. As Zeke dare Shauna to go skinny dipping we all watch. That was a sight we will never forget. Shauna dares Uriah to put itching powder in Eric close. But as we all follow them down there. I seen something and that Eric wasn't alone in bed. I seen her face but I had no clue what her name was. But I thought I herd somebody say he didn't have a girlfriend. Then Zeke yelled lets go. So we all ran laughing. Then it was my turn just great. I know the name the game is Candor or Dauntless. Nobody has chosen Candor. I don't want to be known as the stiff forever so I thought I would live up to the Dauntless and be brave. So Zeke looked at me and says "Candor or Dauntless?" I looked dead at Four and say "DAUNTLESS." Then I will never forget that smile that came across his face when he said "I wan you and my little brother to kiss for 3 minutes straight no stopping." Shit! Uriah just blushed. This is gonna be my first kiss and I cant back down now. So I go head on. There were sparks that I have never felt before. Out the corner of my eye I seen Four and man did he look pissed. I just kept going with Smile on my face. Ha take that pay back is a bitch. Then we stop and that is when Eric started yelling so we booked back to our beds. But not before Uriah whispers "that was perfect." Shit again!

Four's P.O.V

Everything was going great until the game had begun and I was dared to seven minutes in heaven with Lynn. No. So when we went in I told her I wasn't feeling it but no go out saying we did do anything and she just sighs and says "Whatever." But then face on Tris when I came out hurt so much. Sure was hard to find out her name I had like ask everybody. But as we came back and I wouldn't let Lynn sit on my lap. I could see howmuch pain that had caused her. So just kept to myself. Minding my own business till Tris' turn was up and was dared to make out with Uriah. And I be damn if she didn't enjoy her self. As it just kept going and going I felt the urge to rip Uriah off and beat his face in till there was nothing left of that bastard. But I just put my hands on Lynn's hips hoping to calm me down. Then as time was up and they were still going at I began to walk towards them, but no before Eric was yelling about the powder. So we all took off not before I seen Uriah whisper something in Tris' ear. And then I felt like a ton of bricks hit me and hit me hard. Why is this little girl doing this to me, I really don't even know her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Five

Tris P.O.V

Woke up this morning to a loud bang! Eric was yelling "GET UP! It is the first day of training. Dauntless born with be with me first. Others go with Four." Just great I think as I swing my legs over the bed to get ready. As I walked with Chris and Will, which were hand-in-hand, I just kept thinking about what happened last night. I was interrupted when Four says "I am normal in the control room but I am going to help Eric. So don't get any bright ideas. Now lets begin with everybody just do a little training. Now don't get to comfortable. You will go through two stages. First being the physical and the second being mental where you will face your fear. Now I am going to give you just today to get warmed up. Don't let me see you slacking. To get things started Will and Al in the ring. You to are to fight till one submit or one of you is knocked unconscious. GO!" Oh my god you cant be for real right now. He cant just make them fight like that. Sure enough even though Will and Al were good friends. I could see in Will's eyes how much he wanted to be here with Chris. But I could also see the pain it caused him when he would hit Al like it was killing him inside. That's when Eric walked in and had said she had Marlene take over the Dauntless born. Just great now I have to deal with this ass face too. He walks up and says "Finish him." As I was lost in my thoughts I seen that Will had Al almost ready to submit. So will look as Al and I could tell he was gonna be sorry about what was about to go down. With one swift punch Al was out. Eric then said "You will ranked and you must pass to join Dauntless. You chose now we must choose you. Plus we will have fight like this often and everybody will have to fight. Always be ready because you never know who I will choose who you will fight against. Glad to see Four, is here to join us and did what was asked of him. Now who is up next. How about the stiff and Macy." Really this jack donkey would make me fight first day here. Now Macy I haven't even really met her. Maybe that will make this easier. But she was pretty though with her long black wavy hair and her deep blue eyes. I can say I have a better chance even though I really have no clue what I am doing. She didn't look very big. That's when it hit me. I didn't realize I was already in the ring. She had just hit me in the jaw. Man that hurt. Before I could wrap my mind around what happened I was hit again in the nose. Now I had blood running down my face. That when I got up and kinda of ran around the ring. She ran up on me and I hit her as hard as I could and I really didn't see where it connected to. Then I seen I had hit her in the stomach. And she was holding it. Eric yelled "Well stiff don't just stand there." Man I do wish he would come in the ring. But as I was told I ran over and kicked her many times. I all of the sudden felt the anger come back from last night and I punch her in the face and mumble "Skank." Then I realize she wasn't fight back. Oh no I had knocked her out. I ran so fast out of there and in the bathroom where I had thrown up many times. I cant believe I did that. But as I was about to leave I herd the others come back. Talking about what I had just done to that little girl. "I herd somebody say that it was cool." Another say that the stiff could be a problem and so on. I couldn't listen to it anymore. So I took a walk. That when I had herd the voice call my name. it sound so sweet coming from his mouth. I turn around and just as I thought it was Four. He looked at me and said "Are you okay?' All I could was shake my head. Then he looked at me with those blue-green eyes and I was pudding in his hands. Before he could say anything he went to bend down to kiss me. But I did the one thing no girl would have ever done if there were in my place. I pushed away from him and said "No you don't. You have a girlfriend go to her. Leave me the hell alone. I will not take pity from no one. Yes I may have beat that girl today. But I will not have you as, a distractions. Sorry but no. Plus you are to old for me." He just looked at with those eys and said "First off I don't have a girlfriend Lynn was just somebody I was hanging out to get my mind off of this other girl. And I have no pity for you. That girl today will understand why you and to do what you had to. And I am only 18. I just quite understand why you do this to me." I looked at him and said "What?" He looked away and put his hands in his pocket and said " Tris, I just have the feelings for you but I cant do anything about right now. Not now, maybe not never." Then I did the un thinkable I slapped him and hard. I ran as fast as I could. How could he say that to me. Maybe never. Well fine then. I don't need him anyways. As I was about to walk back I over herd two people talking. I peeked around the coner and sure enough it was Four and Uriah. I was going to it go. But then I thought why is Four talking to him so I listened. Four tells him "To stay the hell away from Tris." Uriah stand up straight and say with a upset face "No can do I really like this one. Plus she makes me feel like I am one cloud nine. I just stay away from here. Also she is just so beautiful." Then he walks away and Four punches the wall. He yells "UGH!" Then I just cant stop thinking about what Uriah. Maybe he just want need to get over Four. Plus we were never really together. He isn't ashamed of me either. Plus he is sweet and has the best green eyes I have ever seen. May be I will be brave and give this a chance but I cant shake the feelings on why I am in love with Four. I mean when he touches me I fell sparks. Whoa did I just say love. Then out of nowhere. I am being pulled into a dark hall and being pushed up against a wall being kissed everywhere. But by who ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Six

As I am still being pushed up against the wall the keep kissing me everywhere but my lips. That when all the sudden who ever it was ran off. I just stand there thinking what in the world was that or who was that. As I began to walk back to my room Uriah grabs my hand he pulls me to him but I can tell he is not the one that pushed me up against the wall. He just keeps pulling down this hallway. And then as we got to an opening we were on top of the Dauntless' building. There was blankets spread out with a picnic basket. I couldn't help but to have a big ole smile on my face. He spins me around and whispers "Do you like it?" I nod my head and just keep blushing. Then all the sudden music began to play. And we slow danced for what it seem for hours. Then we sat down and talked about everything it seemed like. And I just kept thinking wow he really is a good guy. We joked around and tossed grapes in each others' mouth. Then it got kind of chilly. So he put his arm around me and there I go again with then tingles but still not sparks like it is with Four. Crap this isn't Four. I am going to ruin this before it has begun if I don't get over him. I look up at Uriah because by now we are landing down and I am on his chest. He is just smiling like he couldn't get any happier. I look up at the stars and say "Aren't the pretty?" He says "Yes you are." I blush like a complete fool. I just snuggle up closer to him. And as he plays with my hair I slowly slip off to a deep sleep.

Four's P.O.V

Why in the hell did I push up against the wall like that and then run like the coward I am. It just killed me inside that I told that I csnt do anything about my feelings. When I am only doing this for her safety. If they found out what she was they would kill her. And the only reason I know is because my cousin is the one who did her test. I cant let anything happen to her it would kill me but I cant be with her either but I want to be with her everyday every minute. Why her? Why is it with her I feel like I can be the really me? No I cant let my guard down. I need some air. I walked up to the roof, where I go to think. That's when I see them there all cuddle up. I got so anger. That it took everything in my power not to go over there and rip his arm off of her snatch her away from him and beat him senseless. I just cant though. I feel like a thousand knives have stabbed me in the gut and heart. I have not cried sense I was little. But right now that is all I wanted to do. But instead I did something I will forever forget. I told Eric that I had seen them up there. If she ever finds out I am the one who snitch only god knows what she will do. Eric told me he will take care of it. I hope he doesn't hurt them too bad or at least her for that matter.

Tris P.O.V

I was sleeping good until I was woken by ice cold water. I looked up to see my worst nightmare. ERIC! He was standing over us with a bucket. He was laughing. He looks at me and says "Well, well what do we have here? Well Tris thanks to you and this little thing you have going on, the Dauntless born will have nothing to do with each other until we have the final results." I look at Uriah and I see pain in his eyes he goes to defend me but Eric looks at him like he grown a second head. I stand up and look at Eric and say "Who?" He smiles and whispers in my ear "You should know." And he walks off with Uriah. I am beyond pissed. He better not be talking about who I think it is. I run all the way back down yelling Four's name. I final find him. I yell at him "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, OH THAT RIGHT YOU WERENT. WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? YOU LOOKED ME IN THE EYES AND SAID THAT WE WERENT EVER GOING TO BE A THING SO WHY WOULD YOU MESS UP WHAT I HAD WITH URIAH? YOU ARE SUCH A COWARD. CANT EVEN GO AFTER WHAT YOU WANT. I CAN SAY THAT I THOUGH YOU WERE DIFFERNET. AND YES I DO HAVE FEELIINGS FOR VERY STRONG ONES. BUT YOU SAID IT YOURSELF,NOTHING WILL EVER COME OF IT BUT I CANT SEEM TO GET YOU OFF MY MIND. DAMN YOU!" I was crying now but he lifts my chin up and says "I am so sorry, Tris." And the next thing I know he is kissing me.


End file.
